battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Rifle Grenade
.]] The Rifle Grenade is an explosive device launched from the muzzle of a rifle. Rifle grenades were developed at the start of the Twentieth Century, and noted to have longer range than a soldier could manage with hand grenades. Early designs used a grenade mounted on a rod, which was inserted into the rifle barrel and launched with a blank cartridge. During World War I, the French devised the Vivien–Bessière (VB) grenade that could be launched using standard ammunition and a muzzle adapter to hold the grenade in position, reducing logistic costs and better preserving barrel condition. Rifle grenades were commonly used during World War II, especially by the Allied American Forces and the Axis German Forces. They were designed to be fired from the muzzle from an M1 Garand or Kar98K. Today, they are rarely used as they have been replaced by under-barrel grenade launchers such as the M203. However, some police forces use a similar concept for less-lethal or non-lethal munitions such as tear gas grenades. Battlefield 1942 The Mauser K98k Gewehrgranate (called the K98 Rifle Grenade in the game files and Mauser 98K in the killfeed) is a weapon featured in the Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion. It is essentially a K98K with a rifle grenade, introduced to the Waffen-SS Engineer kit. It functions similar to a hand grenade due to its priming timer, ability to bounce, and detonation. The advantage to it over the hand grenade is that it has impact damage and a much longer range. Gallery K98 Rifle Grenade Icon BF1942.png|K98 Rifle Grenade Icon K98 Rifle Grenade BF1942.png|The K98 Rifle Grenade in first person. Battlefield 1943 The Rifle Grenade is a secondary weapon featured in Battlefield 1943 as the M17 for the USMC and the Type 91 for the IJN, both for the Rifleman kit. It is very powerful against infantry, usually killing in one shot with its effective detonation radius. It can also be used against vehicles, being able to destroy a jeep within 1-2 shots, but using it against a tank is not recommended unless said tank is heavily damaged. An interesting feature about the rifle grenade in the game is that switching to the weapon instantly mounts the explosive instead of manually placing it like when a player reloads. Another useful feature is that a player can switch to their other weapons or equipment and the reload process of the rifle grenade will continue. The same thing occurs to the M18/Type 18 recoiless rifle. Each kit comes with a maximum of 3 rifle grenades (once all used, the amount "regenerates"). Gallery RifleGrenadeBF1943.jpeg|The Rifle Grenade (attached to the M1 Garand) in Battlefield 1943. Battlefield 1 |slot = Gadget |startammo = 3 grenades |ammotype = * Frag *HE *Smoke |cost = (each type) |damage = 100 (Frag, 1.6m) 40 (HE, 2.0m) |radius = 5m (Frag) 6m (HE) 7m (Smoke) |vel = 45 m/s}} The Rifle Grenade 'is a gadget featured in [[Battlefield 1|''Battlefield 1]] for the Medic kit, first seen during the Gamescom Livestream event. Three different ammo types are currently available, of which the player may carry one into battle. A cup launcher is attached to the weapon's muzzle upon switching to the gadget. The launcher is reloaded from the muzzle (significantly faster than the modern GP30 launcher). The launcher is removed when switching back to the primary weapon. Each kit comes with a maximum of 3 rifle grenades. The grenades explode either after settling on the ground, or five seconds after launch; HE grenades may also explode on impact with a vehicle or against destructible objects. The chosen ammo type can only be switched in between spawns via the Customization screen. The November 2016 patch added a longer delay between shots. The weapon does not consume normal ammunition within the rifle, and can thus be used even if the rifle is empty. The gadget is based on the German Karabingranate M1917, adapted from the French VB grenade.SOME WW1 GERMAN GRENADES - PASSION & COMPASSION 1914-1918 In the Singleplayer, using the Rifle Grenade without equipping a self-loading rifle will cause the player to pull out an M1907 SL to attach and launch the grenades on. Ammunition types ;Fragmentation : Rifle-launched frag grenades used to fight enemy infantry at a distance. ;Smoke : Rifle-launched smoke grenades used to block line of sight and prevent spotting. ;High Explosive (HE) : Rifle-launched high explosive grenades used to fight vehicles and infantry. Higher blast radius, but less effective against infantry. Gallery Aiming the Rifle Grenade.PNG|Aiming the Rifle Grenade. Note: No aiming reticle Animation.PNG|Mounting the Rifle Grenade cup onto the muzzle Battlefield V Grenade Rifle The '''Grenade Rifle is a gadget that appears in Battlefield V. It was first seen in the Devastation of Rotterdam trailer as a dedicated grenade-launching modification of the SMLE MKIII, fitted with a muzzle cup. When reloaded, the player will properly load a blank round into the rifle alongside placing a grenade in the cup. There are two variants of the gadget, the Frag Grenade Rifle and the Smoke Grenade Rifle. Unlike , the Rifle Grenade operates completely separate from the player's primary weapon. One of the Medic weapons—the M28 con Tromboncino—has an attached frag grenade launcher that provides an additional offensive option. Singleplayer In singleplayer, the Frag Grenade Rifle can be found in Under No Flag. Multiplayer The Frag Grenade Rifle is unlocked at rank 4 for the class. As the name implies, it fires a Frag Grenade from the rifle that detonates after a short time. A direct hit with the weapon can kill from full health, with the frag grenade exploding on impact. Otherwise, it inflicts damage in a fairly wide radius, more so to infantry than to structures or vehicles. The Smoke Grenade Rifle is a default gadget for Medic class. Firing impact-detonated smoke grenades, the rifle can be used to cover players downed in the open allowing a safer revive or to blind enemy positions and vehicles. A direct hit with the smoke grenade will inflict up to 10 damage. Grenade Launcher The Grenade Launcher (specifically the M7 model) is available as a weapon specialization for the M1 Garand, added in the Tides of War chapter War in the Pacific Gallery Frag Grenade Rifle BFV RotterdamTrailer RG1.png|Loading a grenade during the Devastation of Rotterdam trailer BFV RotterdamTrailer RG2.png|Loading a blank cartridge BF5 Grenade Rifle Beta 01.png|First person BF5 Grenade Rifle Beta 02.png|Aiming BF5 Grenade Rifle Beta 03.png|Loading a grenade BF5 Grenade Rifle Beta 04.png|Loading a blank cartridge Trivia Battlefield 1 *In Pre-Alpha the Rifle Grenade had no reticle, not even when aiming. *Using a rifle grenade with a bayonet-equipped rifle will cause the bayonet to disappear when the cup launcher is attached. It will reappear when the player removes the cup launcher. Battlefield V *A reloading glitch may occur in which an invisible "clip" and one invisible round are loaded into the Grenade Rifle, using the animations of the SMLE MKIII from Battlefield 1. References \ Category:Grenade Launchers Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1942 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1943 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield 1 Category:Gadgets of Battlefield V